LEGO Dimensions/Gallery
This is the page for every image and video related to LEGO Dimensions. Promotional Screenshots bxqdkcy9l3dkhmg0etab.jpg|Wyldstyle on the right side of the dimensional vortex 11108943_10152806085519007_7588675714685754060_n.png|Batman in front of the vortex yzd7eaqz0expfdtouym1.jpg|Gandalf on the left side of the vortex pvz1h1fgva7avneptgrp.jpg|Promotional image XDEncUgvz41uasz3yxcCabDDsMkfdNMuG7IMCozk34w.png CCK44aqUkAAUJPt.jpg|The portal is open. Welcome to #LEGODimensions. #BreakTheRules Promoo2.jpg Concept art .jpg|Concept art CEQbfsZW8AE1 su.png Batinfo.jpg CESLBYbW8AEwg-j.jpg CEatb3TVEAATKLN.jpg CFTZyJbUUAAK5d7.jpg Cyborg full.PNG Nya full.PNG Emmet stats.JPG CFYfPH1VAAAJTsK.jpg CFoUNgDUIAAfpfm.png LORDVORTECH.png CHEqg1FWwAADuwi.jpg CHJ0YFrU0AA06if.jpg CHUGud7UMAIT2ft.jpg all.png 18741118324_88ddfef994_z.jpg|San Diego Comic Con Advertisement 11222955_1606826589602764_4038114249326945794_n.png TheDoctor.png DCHeroes.png SlimerImage.png Oie 6204926XFypguSe.png Peter Venkman raport.jpg StayPuft.jpg Slimer_Lego.png Tumblr nts3cgaumj1u9448qo1 1280.jpg LegoOwen.png DoctorsAll.png ScoobChima.jpg ChimaDobydo.png CPeciuyVEAA--KO.jpg Homett4D.png CyborgWitch.png NyaChell.png MartyBenny.png 01_LD_Home_Hero_D.jpg CP3NLtMWUAAZCC3.jpg 21723962742_ee4b30d659_k.jpg CharactersEvery.png WVW69ibFijMJdOB_Oy.jpg GreatScott!.png|The Promotional Image on October 21, 2015 (Back to the Future Day) October21Promo2.png|Another Promotional Image on October 21, 2015 (Back to the Future Day) MartyNHoverboard.png Wave 2.png DoctorPromo.png Thanksgiving.png ThanksgivingLOTR.png ThanksLEGO.png CyberMonday2015.png LEGOMovieCast.png NinjaDay.png LEGOChima.png TimeTravelTuesday.png|Promotional image for the TARDIS and it's alternate rebuilds. SeasonsGreetins.png LondonChristmas.png DocVenkman.png Wave3Today.png Dimensionspromo.jpeg Gameplay Screenshots LD_GameplayScreen_07.0.jpg|Gameplay image 26EDBCFD-EEFC-4FF7-AD0C-3322E9CEF140.PNG EB9D9D0F-A621-41E2-A577-7522CDE7DF7E.PNG BB1BE4E1-465E-453F-8266-6A2F6F64DAFF.PNG A462E1E7-B265-4070-AE1C-CE8CF75DFD1F.PNG 9D7AE873-D8D4-472A-8CC5-D53724C33091.PNG 97EEDCCB-D18C-4939-BBE7-27C564FB2DAC.PNG 514CA864-927C-4912-BBBE-637BB1CF0E74.PNG WONDERWOMANVS.TWOFACE.jpg UNIKITTYANDWONDERWOMAN.jpg RIDDLERANDSAURON.jpg Balrog.png City2.PNG Down the road.PNG Hill Vallery 2.PNG SAURON.jpg CDNsyTEUIAANRHt.png Screen11.png Benwild.jpg Screen13.jpg CD3CqfFUsAA9Chu.png CFjZv0NVEAA VkH.png Orcs around lloyd.jpg Screen22.PNG Screen23.PNG Screen24.PNG Screen25.PNG Screen26.PNG Screen27.PNG Screen28.PNG CGl5S8EVIAEfA9H.png CGwAzNjUAAAfu4a.png 2876468-lego+chima+cragger,+laval+and+eris.jpg|Chima CHPEaeTUgAAz3BE.png TEASPor.png CIra7EFUMAA4vL1.jpg Back to the Future Teaser.png ScoobyBane.png SupermanMarty.png 2901192-ld_gameplayscreen_131.jpeg 2901193-ld_gameplayscreen_132.jpeg 2901194-ld_gameplayscreen_139.jpeg 2901195-ld_gameplayscreen_140.jpeg 2901196-ld_gameplayscreen_141.jpeg 2901197-ld_gameplayscreen_142.jpeg 2901198-ld_gameplayscreen_143.jpeg 2901199-ld_gameplayscreen_144.jpeg 2901203-ld_gameplayscreen_150.jpeg 2901201-ld_gameplayscreen_148.jpeg 2901202-ld_gameplayscreen_149.jpeg 2901200-ld_gameplayscreen_146.jpeg 2901204-ld_gameplayscreen_151.jpeg 2901206-ld_gameplayscreen_152.jpeg 2901207-ld_gameplayscreen_154.jpeg 2901208-ld_gameplayscreen_155.jpeg 2901209-ld_gameplayscreen_158.jpeg 2901210-ld_gameplayscreen_163.jpg DoctorClara2.png ScoobyBatLucyGandalf.png BatsyElemental.png OwenRaptor.png DcDoctor.jpg LD_GameplayScreenshot_35.0.jpg LD_GameplayScreenshot_36.0.jpg LD_GameplayScreenshot_59.0.jpg LD_GameplayScreenshot_60.0.jpg GhostbustersTeaser1.png SlimerImage2.png Rebuild.jpg|Rebuild Menu WonderWickedChell.png TeaserScobShagJay.png LegoBlueOwen.png bttfteaserbrown.png sPACE.png Ruh Roh.png ScoobFlying.png LDlevel1.jpg LDlevel2.jpg LDlevel3.jpg LDlevel4.jpg LDlevel5.jpg LDlevel6.jpg LDlevel7.jpg LDlevel8.jpg LDlevel9.jpg LDlevel10.jpg LDlevel11.jpg LDlevel12.jpg LDlevel13.jpg LDlevel14.jpg LDlevel15.jpg LDlevel16.jpg LDlevel17.jpg LDlevel18.jpg LDlevel19.jpg BartBlue.png Right Hand Lord Business.jpg ItsHappening!.png Interesting.png Couch.png HCSRW.jpg File:lDFEIM.jpg LEGO-Dimensions-review-Gandalf.jpg LEGO-Dimensions-review-Scooby-Doo.jpg LEGO-Dimensions-review-Wonder-woman.jpg LegolaOwenRaptor.png Scoobyaise.png Lord Business Take It Of Elements.jpg Gremlins Gizmo Stripe Joker Harley 0.jpg Gremlins Gizmo Stripe 0.jpg Adventure Time Marceline 0.jpg Adventure Time Marceline Jake Finn 0.jpg SEGA Sonic Superman 0.jpg SEGA Sonic Homer 0.jpg SEGA Sonic Crabmeat 0.jpg SEGA Sonic Bad Cop 0.jpg ClEd2REXEAA7Sx2.jpg EthanHunt8.png EthanHuntVSMordorOrc.jpg Media LEGO Dimensions Official Gameplay Announce Video 1080p HD|LEGO Dimensions Announce Video LEGO Dimensions Official Announce Video - Extended Cut|LEGO Dimensions Announce Trailer: Extended Cut LEGO Adds New Dimensions to Gameplay LEGO Dimensions Great Scott! Video feat. Christopher Lloyd LEGO Dimensions Build and Rebuild Every Vehicle and Gadget In-Depth w LEGO Dimensions Gameplay & Secrets LEGO Dimensions Gameplay Interview LEGO Dimensions When Monkeys Fly LEGO Dimensions E3 Portal Trailer - The LEGO Toy Pad Does More Lego Dimensions Exclusive Live Demo E3 2015 Lego Dimensions Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Official SDCC Video Doctor Who Joins LEGO Dimensions First Look At LEGO Dimensions Gameplay - Doctor Who The Fan Show Lego Dimensions Doctor Who Gameplay Demo - Comic Con 2015 Legos Dimensions Video Game Play, San Diego Comic Con 2015 Doctor Who Gameplay – LEGO Dimensions Hands-On LEGO Dimensions Does it Come in Black? Official Story Trailer Worlds Collide in LEGO Dimensions LEGO Dimensions Unlock and Explore Adventure Worlds LEGO Dimensions Open World Game-Play (w Ghostbuster Level Pack) Lego Dimensions Scooby-Doo Trailer - Game-Play & Cartoon Short PAX Prime 2015 LEGO Dimensions (Gameplay - Review - interview) 14 Franchises Come Together in Lego Dimensions' Adventure World LEGO Dimensions Who's Got Talent Lego Dimensions Launch Trailer LEGO Dimensions I Am Unikitty feat. Alison Brie LEGO Dimensions 101 Everything You Need to Know! LEGO Dimensions Accolades Trailer LEGO Dimensions Ghostbusters Trailer LEGO Dimensions Doctor, Doctor, Doctor Trailer LEGO Dimensions Midway Arcade Trailer LEGO Dimensions Build it, Mash it, Solve It! LEGO Dimensions Superhero Mash-Up Feature LEGO Dimensions Teaser One LEGO Dimensions Teaser Two LEGO Dimensions Teaser Three LEGO Dimensions Teaser Four LEGO Dimensions Teaser Five LEGO Dimensions E3 Expo Trailer - New Adventures Await! LEGO Dimensions E3 Trailer Sneak Peek LEGO Dimensions - Sonic Debut Trailer LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack Adventure LEGO Dimensions Fantastic Beasts Story Pack Gameplay Trailer LEGO Dimensions - Who's The New Guy? Video LEGO Dimensions Supergirl Meets E.T. LEGO Dimensions Marceline Meets Gizmo LEGO Dimensions Gandalf Meets Newt Scamander LEGO Dimensions Sonic Meets Michael Knight Character Spotlights Year 1 Character Spotlight Batman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Wyldstyle LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Cyborg LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Gandalf LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Scooby-Doo LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Chell LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Jay LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Homer LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Eris LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Marty McFly LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight The Doctor Character Spotlight Unikitty Character Spotlight Gimli LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Laval LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Krusty LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Legolas LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Owen LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Bart LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Zane LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Wonder Woman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Emmet LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Benny LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Wicked Witch LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Gollum LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Nya LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Shaggy LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Cole LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Harley Quinn LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Doc Brown LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Cyberman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Peter Venkman LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Sensei Wu LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Gamer Kid LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Slimer LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Bane LEGO Dimensions Character Spotlight Lloyd LEGO Dimensions Year 2 LEGO Dimensions-Abby Yates Spotlight LEGO Dimensions-LEGO Dimensions Finn Spotlight LEGO Dimensions-LEGO Dimensions - Jake Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Lumpy Space Princess Spotlight LEGO Dimensions- Ethan Hunt Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Harry Potter Spotlight LEGO Dimensions- Lord Voldemort Spotlight LEGO Dimensions B.A. Baracus Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Newt Scamander Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Tina Goldstein Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Sonic Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Gizmo Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Stripe Spotlight LEGO Dimensions E.T. Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Marceline Spotlight LEGO Dimensions Batgirl Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions Robin Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions- Excalibur Batman Spotlight! LEGO Dimensions- Michael Knight Spotlight! Category:Galleries Category:Index